high_school_musicalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ryne Sanborn
thumb|200pxRyne Sanborn, né Ryne Andrew Sanborn le 3 février 1989 à Salt Lake City (Utah, États-Unis), est un ancien acteur connu pour son rôle de Jason Cross dans High School Musical, High School Musical 2 et High School Musical 3. Biographie Ryne Sanborn est le fils de Jeff et Florence Sanborn et a une petite sœur nommée Danielle. Repéré fin 2001, grâce à ses talents dans le patinage, par des organisateurs de jeux olympiques, il auditionne avec son équipe universitaire de hockey, les Utah Stars, pour participer à la cérémonie d'ouverture et de clôture des jeux olympiques d'hiver à Salt Lake City. Il est recontacté de manière individuel pour la suite des auditions. En 2002, alors qu'il a 13 ans, il participe à la cérémonie d'ouverture et de clôture des jeux olympiques d'hiver dans le rôle de l'"enfant à la lumière". La cérémonie a été chorégraphiée par Kenny Ortega.About Utah: Child of Light recalls his big Olympic role: 'Still kind of unbelievable', Deseret News Quatre ans plus tard, Ryne Sanborn retrouve Kenny Ortega dans le projet High School Musical, une trilogie à laquelle il participera de 2006 à 2008 en tant que Jason Cross. Selon lui, son implication dans le sport et ce rôle aux jeux olympiques ont contribué à l'obtention du rôle de Jason Cross. En 2008, il quitte le monde de la télévision pour se consacrer à l'architecture. Après High School Musical 3, il joue dans un but caritatif dans une équipe de célébrité et NHL Alumni lors de la ligue All Star de hockey sur glace. En 2017, il déclare vouloir terminer ses études dans la production de film et réintégrer l'industrie du cinéma. Cependant, il prévoit d'être de l'autre côté de la caméra, que ce soit en tant que réalisateur, ingénieur du son ou caméraman. Il est intéressé par la production en général. Filmographie *'1997' - Not in This Town (téléfilm) : Stephen *'1998' - Les anges du bonheur (S5E08) : Jimmy (non crédité) *'2003' - Everwood (S1E19) : Jeune Colin Hart *'2006' - High School Musical (téléfilm) : Jason Cross *'2007' - High School Musical 2 (téléfilm) : Jason Cross *'2008' - Les Aventures de Food Boy (film indépendant) : Mike *'2008' - High School Musical 3 (film) : Jason Cross Galerie Ryne et Danielle.jpg|Ryne et sa sœur en 2017 Ryne Before they were stars.jpg|Magazine HSM Yearbook.jpg|Magazine Ryne Meet the cast.jpg|Magazine Anecdotes *Ses parents lui ont donné le prénom du joueur de Baseball de Chicago, Ryne Sandberg. *Il a fait du mannequinat à l'âge de 2 ans. *Lors des jeux olympiques de 2002, sa sœur a également été recrutée comme danseuse et leurs parents se sont portés volontaire pour être bénévole. *Lorsqu'il était petit, il voulait devenir un joueur de hockey olympique. *Son acteur préféré était Tom Cruise. *Il a fait ses études à Taylorsville High School dans laquelle il a intégré l'équipe de hockey. Il jouait également dans l'équipe de basket. *Il est diplômé de l'université d'Utah en architecture. *Il a toujours voulu joué dans des films comme Risky Business. *Il a assisté au mariage de Kaycee Stroh (Martha). *S'il participait à un album de promotion, sa phrase serait : "Rejoint un club dans lequel tu n'aurais jamais intégrer. C'est l'expérience la plus cool de rencontrer différentes personnes." Références Catégorie:Distribution Catégorie:Distribution (High School Musical) Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs (High School Musical)